It's A BoyGirl Thing
by peony-smilebomb-amethyst
Summary: Yusuke and Botan weren't exactly the perfect team. When the team is sent on a mission to retrieve a myserious artifact, something less than normal happens between our favorite hero and his less-than-favorite assistant.
1. Retrieving The Artifact

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is a half busted computer and a really bad dvd which I kinda stole this idea from. Yu yu Hakusho and it's a boy girl thing are not my property.**

**Chapter one: Retrieving the artifact**

"Did you find it yet?" he asked, digging through a ton of rubble searching for the artifact that was stolen from the Reikai vault.

"NO. Now stop your whining and keep looking Yusuke, before I slap you upside the head with my oar." She said, searching a pile on the other side of the room.

"Geez, Botan, is it your time of the - -"

Whack! A wooden oar connected to the back of his head.

"OW! You didn't have to hit me you crazy bitch!" he said "I was only kidding!"

"Well this is not the time for that, we need to find that thing and fast, before the guys run out of strength!" she said

"I can't believe pacifier breath sent me all the way down here for a stupid necklace with Botan of all persons- -"

Whack!

"What was that one for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his now sore head.

"That was for disrespecting Koenma. Now keep looking." She replied, walking over to anther heap.

Botan and Yusuke weren't exactly what you would call 'the perfect team'. In fact, they were so opposite that they could hardly get anything accomplished without their other team members: Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara: and their missions without the others would always include her hitting him upside the head with her oar and him calling her a crazy bitch. Despite all of this, they were the best of friends; it was just that they were both on opposite sides of the personality scale.

Yusuke was what most people would call a 'badass'. He would frequently get into fights, drink, and smoke, use coarse language, skip school and frequently get suspended. Botan on the other hand was a 'goody two shoes', said things like 'oh, my' and 'bingo' and was as sober as a nun.

You might have heard that opposites attract, but if you spent a day with these two would you'd surely change your mind.

Flashback

_Yusuke was walking home from school when he saw Botan flying towards him on her oar. He immediately pivoted on one foot and started walking in the opposite direction. _

"_Oh, no. Don't think you're going to get away that easily." She said, maneuvering her oar so that she was now in front of him, blocking her path._

"_Listen, Botan. I'm not really in the mood to play' hero' for ya today, come back tomorrow at about 4:00, okay?" he said, turning again to walk away._

"_And do you think I'm in the mood to play messenger?" she asked, dematerializing her oar and landing right in front of him._

"_Alright, what is it that you guys want me to do now? Kill some demons? Overthrow a Makai empire? Collect a princess for pacifier breath?" he asked, sounding cynical._

"_NO, Koenma just wants you to retrieve a stolen artifact, the Jacinth Talisman, from the Makai forest." She said_

"_Sounds cool, what does it do?" he asked_

"_Don't know, he just told me to assemble the team and go get it." Botan replied_

"_Well, what does it look like?" he asked_

"_It's two necklaces fused together by a talisman of orange and red gems." She said_

"_Oh, and one more thing, Yusuke. Remember Suzaku, the guy that stole the Makai whistle?"_

"_How could I forget him? He almost roasted me with lightning." Yusuke said_

"_Well, the demon who stole the Jacinth Talisman is his brother, Zakuro." Botan replied _

"_So I can expect to get the shit beat out of me again?" he asked_

"_Just don't wear anything metal and you'll be fine." Botan joked as they walked down the street_

_End of flashback_

"I found… it?" Botan said, questioning the necklace with the ruby talisman she now held in her hand.

"Well, half of it, at least."

Yusuke dug further down into his pile to find the orange half of the talisman, hanging from the necklace, under a huge slab of concrete.

"_Finally! I can leave!" he shouted, putting it safely around his neck._

"_Orange really does bring out your eyes." Botan teased._

"Let's just get out of here before something bad happens." He said "I have to say, this is the easiest mission I've ever gotten."

Just then, a huge roar was heard and the ground began to shake, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara came running in.

"I stand corrected." Yusuke said, now standing face to face with a ten foot tall creature made entirely of green slime with four eyes on either side of its head and a gigantic black spider.

"OH, MY!" Botan exclaimed as the spider jabbed a leg at her. She instantly summoned her oar and took to the skies.

"Damn it, Botan! Why didn't you tell me this guy has pets, I would've Brought catnip!" he said firing a blast of energy from his finger.

"Because she didn't know, detective, and had we used the element of surprise as she suggested instead of blasting in at full power we would have left already." Hiei said, unsheathing his sword as a dozen other creatures entered.

"Right! But Yusuke just had to obliterate the front door!" Botan said, dodging airborne balls of slime, webs and the occasional spirit gun blast.

"OK. That last one was a little too close for comfort! Are you trying to hit me?" She said, zooming to the other side of the room.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck her and she fell off her oar, Kurama caught her.

"Hi." She said, dumbfounded.

"Hello, Botan." He replied, his voice as smooth as silk. He set her down. "Might I suggest you hide behind something?"

The blue haired girl ran as fast as she could to where a slab of wall still stood and hid behind it. Suddenly, Kurama summoned his rose whip and turned it into a net of vines that engulfed the slime monster.

"Well that takes care of that one, I think I'll - - Argghh- - seriously?" Kurama said as he was shocked by lightning. He fell flat to the ground in pain.

Yusuke looked back to see a tall man with blond hair, violet eyes and a red robe.

"Whoa, Suzaku had a twin. Cool, now I get to kill both of you." He said, walking towards the man.

"MY name is Zakuro, master of- - -" the man said, interrupted by Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah, we know who you are. What are you gonna do, try to flute me to death like your brother did?" Yusuke asked.

"That sounds wrong in so many ways." Botan said, helping Kurama up.

"Unlike my brother, Suzaku, I have much more effective ways of dealing with pests." Zakuro said

"Oh' yeah, like what?" Yusuke asked.

Zakuro raised his hand with a smirk on his face and the spider became twice as huge, trapping Botan in its web. She shrieked as it attached her to the ceiling, upside down.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" she said, dangling from the ceiling by her feet.

"Within a few moments your lovely woman will be a snack for my black widow. That is, of course, unless you defeat me." Zakuro said with a smirk.

"Wait a second, you're telling me that I'll get rid of the second biggest nuisance of my life and kill a demon in the same breath? Dude, that's a win- win situation!" Yusuke laughed.

"Damn it, Yusuke, just fight him!" Kurama shouted from the sidelines.

"Fine… SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke said, and with that a blast of energy aimed at Zakuro fired from his finger.

The blast hit a force field around the demon and made the sound of someone tapping on glass as it backfired on Yusuke.

"Damn!" yusuke said as he dodged his own attack.

Zakuro laughed at him.

"That pathetic attack is the best you've got?" he laughed again..

"Forgot about the force field, have we?" Hiei said.

"Shut up short stack!" Yusuke said, running in for another attack.

He threw a horde of punches at Zakuro, all of which were successfully blocked. Zakuro landed a kick straight to Yusuke's face, which caused him to fly clear across the room.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Kuwabara said, flinching.

"Hello? Girl hanging upside down and about to be eaten by spider here!" Botan shouted

"Right, sorry." Kurama said, cutting the web with his rose whip.

He caught her as she fell.

"Hello again." He said, setting her down.

The spider crawled down towards them and wrapped both of them in a thick web.

"Well, this is no good." Kurama said, struggling to break free.

Kuwabara sprung into action, conjuring up his spirit sword and slashing the spider into shreds. Kurama and Botan fell to the floor.

"And that's how you do that." He said, dematerializing the sword.

"Uh, Botan, I suggest you go hide behind something very big, immediately." Kurama said, wide eyed with fear in his eyes.

"Why?" the girl asked, before she heard Hiei saying five words the team knew too well not to fear:

"DRAGON… OF THE DARKNESS… FLAME!" the short fire demon shouted, unwrapping the bandage on his arm.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE DOOMED!" Kuwabara shouted as he grabbed Botan and ran for cover.

"Oh, shit!" Yusuke exclaimed as the black dragon coursed from Hiei's arm and toward Zakuro.

The dragon flew around the demon in circles until it encountered Zakuro's force field. It penetrated the force field with ease and engulfed the demon.

"NNNOOOO!" Zakuro shouted as he disintegrated to mere dust.

When it was over, the dragon returned to its owner's arm. Hiei fell lazily to the ground.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama said, kneeling beside his fallen comrade.

"Maybe he needs mouth- to- mouth. You could help him, Botan." Yusuke joked

"Anyone dare lays a finger on me and I'll fucking murder you all." Hiei said

Botan glared at Yusuke, who was now laughing so hard he fell on his back.


	2. The Switch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST AN OLD DESKTOP AND THE FREEDOM TO PUT THIS ON THE INTERNET.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND EXTRA LOVE TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED.**

**YYHfan-KB, heartluv, luvsick and gomen nasai, you guys are my current inspiration.**

**Anyway, lets get into it.**

**THE SWITCH**

"Oh, come on, Yusuke! Nothing is that funny!" the ferrygirl shouted at the still laughing boy.

"I… hahaha… can't stop… hehehe… chest starting to hurt!" he guffawed, gasping for air soon after.

"You two need to get those things back to Reikai before things here get exponentially worse than me being shocked by lightning." Kurama said.

"Right. The fastest way out of here would be to take my oar." Botan said, conjuring her paddle and boarding it.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather walk there." He said, folding his arms.

Without another word, Botan grabbed him by the arm and zoomed off through a portal in the sky, a protesting Yusuke clutching on to the back of the oar for dear life and swearing like a trucker.

* * *

><p>They got to Reikai in no time, and Botan descended to the floor of Koenma's temple, making the oar disappear and Yusuke sprawl out flat on his face. She stifled a laugh.<p>

"Very funny you psychotic, oar riding bitch! I told you that I didn't feel like taking any bugs to my face and you still took off! What are you, fucking deaf or something?" he yelled as they walked to Koenma's office, his voice echoing through the hall.

"Listen, mister! I have had it with you and your complaints! You've been griping about this job ever since you got it, I suggest you quit being a baby and suck it up!" she yelled just as loud.

The two started to argue at the top of their lungs, both turning redder and shouting louder at the other's every word.

"Ahem!" a voice said.

They both paused in mid-air, Botan whipping out her metal bat and Yusuke wincing in preparation for the imminent beating. Both starting bickering again, even louder than before.

"I wouldn't do that while wearing those talismans if I were you. It could have serious repercussions." Koenma said, trying to go above both of them.

"Shut up, Koenma!" Yusuke shouted.

"Don't you dare tell him to shut up! He's your superior!" Botan said, bonking him over the head with a bat.

"Crazy bitch! No wonder you're still single! No sane man in any of the three worlds would wanna deal with your psycho ass for eternity!" Yusuke shouted, rubbing his sore head.

"At least none of them is stuck with your lethargy 24/7! I'd like to see how you'd fare with my job for a week, we'd have lost souls roaming all over Ningenkai possessing people!" Botan said.

Suddenly, the talismans started to glow and joined together to form one. They separated again and caused a massive blast which flung them to opposite sides of the room, into walls.

"Well that can't be good." Koenma said, running over to where Yusuke's body laid.

* * *

><p>Botan got up slowly and rubbed her head in. there was something very different, her hair felt a lot shorter and was stiffened with gel.<p>

"What is this?" she said, frightened by her much deeper voice which sounded more like Yusuke's.

She looked at her hands and shrieked , which sounded more like a cat giving birth. They looked big and rough and really needed a good washing. She got up and looked at her clothes to see dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Yusuke, is that you?" Koenma asked, staring at her.

"Of course it's not Yusuke sir, it's me, Botan!" she said, clearing her throat.

"Then you won't like this." He said, looking over the other end of the hall.

Botan's eyes followed him to see her body at the other end of the room, unconscious.

" Wha- - but- - I - -" she stammered.

Koenma took this time to go into his office for a mirror. He held it up in front of her to reveal an image of Yusuke's face. She touched her own, only to see the image mimic her every move.

"Aaah! This CANNOT be happening!" she exclaimed.

"I CANNOT BE YUSUKE UREMESHI, IT'S JUST WRONG!" she sobbed, falling to the ground.

Yusuke woke up with a splitting headache from being slammed into a wall to see sky blue bangs hanging in his face. He brushed them away, clumsily, then stared wild-eyed at petite, perfectly manicured nails, a pink blouse and black Bermuda shorts.

"What the…" he said, noticing his voice was way higher than usual.

He stood up to see an image of himself, looking slightly stunned and cry like a baby, and Koenma walking towards him. Koenma handed him a mirror possessing an image of Botan. It didn't take him long to piece the situation together.

"NO! NO WAY AM I BOTAN!" he yelled, drowned out by the sound of Botan wailing.

...Hope u guys enjoy it...


	3. That's What the Talisman Does

This fanfic contains:

_Botan crying like a baby_

_Yusuke's potty mouth_

_Perversion courtesy of Yusuke_

_A lot of laughing _

Anyway, let's get into it.

**THAT'S WHAT THE TALISMAN DOES**

"Sir, please explain what's going on!" Botan exclaimed, still sobbing.

"Will you stop the damn crying! This is bad enough as it is!" Yusuke shouted, pulling back his newfound blue bangs.

Botan fell to the ground, sobbing her eyes out, wailing incessantly.

"This is just so WRONG!" she bawled, on her knees like a child.

"Yeah, this is pretty fucked up, Koenma." Yusuke said

"Don't you dare use profane language while you are in my body!" Botan yelled

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to anytime I wanna say it!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Children, please." Koenma said. "I think it's best if we take the rest of this conversation in my office, now."

Both of them followed him, without another word, and closed the office door behind them.

"Alright, now let me explain what just happened." He said again, in a deathly calm tone.

"Let me guess: it has somethin' to do with the damn talisman you sent us for." Yusuke said.

"Yes… how did you know?" Koenma asked

"Lucky guess." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Koenma continued, "The Jacinth talisman gives its wearers the ability to switch bodies with anyone they are in conflict with, enabling the wearers to literally 'take a walk in each other's shoes'. Zakuro stole it to try and switch with me, in order to gain control of …"

"Yeah, yeah, how nice. What I wanna know is how the hell do we switch back?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma scratched the back of his head and gave a shaky laugh.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Botan said, starting to cry again.

"Would you stop it? And you! Tell me how the hell we switch back!" Yusuke demanded, grabbing Koenma by the shirt.

"That's the thing: when my dad made this thing he didn't exactly put a time limit on it… it kinda just wears off when you two come to terms with each other's differences and accept the other person's opinions." Koenma said nervously.

"So we'll be stuck like this FOREVER!" Botan sobbed, "What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Just aim and shoot." Yusuke snickered.

He ran his hands over his new body, slowly exploring every inch of…

"Don't you dare touch my body inappropriately!" Botan protested, as Yusuke gripped on to his breasts as hard as he could.

"Stop it!" She shouted again.

"Why should I? It's all mine now!" He teased

"Koenma, make him stop!" Botan whined.

She looked over at the prince, who was now staring at Yusuke and all but drooling. He shook it off.

"Yusuke stop being so sexy- - - Sexist! I meant sexist!"Koenma said, his face red.

Yusuke began laughing raucously and Botan's crying got louder.

"Will you both just SHUT UP!" Koenma shouted at the top of his lungs.

Both of them went silent and stared at the toddler in his chair.

"Now listen, if you both don't stop the damn arguing you'll be stuck like this for a really long time, then I'll be out of a detective and a ferry girl, this isn't only on your heads, it's gonna affect everyone." He said.

"And if you touch my body inappropriately, I swear by Kami I'll pierce some part of yours." Botan said, folding her arms.

"And who said that I wouldn't like that?" Yusuke teased.

"the best thing to do until the effects wear off is live each other's lives, and don't tell anyone about this." Koenma said.

"Whatever, pacifier junkie." Yusuke said.

"Oh and you also swapped powers, so be careful." Koenma said as they left.

They turned to the portal formed in front of them. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. Botan sighed.

"Well look at the bright side." He said.

"There is no possible bright side to this, Yusuke." Botan said.

"Of course there is." Yusuke replied, with a grin.

"What could that possibly be, Yusuke?" she asked, hands to her hips.

"I finally get to see what you hide under these giant clothes." Yusuke joked, running through the portal.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You pervert! Don't you dare!" she shouted running after him.


	4. Something's Very Off

**SOMETHING'S VERY OFF**

Both walked through the portal to see everyone waiting on the other side.

"So, what did Koenma say, detective?" Hiei asked

"Not 'thanks', that's for sure." Yusuke mumbled.

"I was asking the detective, not you _baka._" Hiei said.

It took Yusuke a few seconds to remember what had just taken place. Then, he put a dumb look on his face.

"OH, Lord Koenma just wanted us to retrieve it, that's all, it's just a trinket, nothing mystical about it." Botan rambled.

Everyone looked in confusion and Hiei just looked irritated.

"You mean to tell me I just released my dragon and put myself in harms way for a fucking trinket? If it's so damn useless then why did the ass steal it in the first place?" he said, between clenched teeth.

"Forgive him, he's still charged up from the battle." Kurama said.

"Anyway, I'm starving! Let's get some grub!" Yusuke said.

"O… kay." Kuwabara said, running to the front.

Hiei and Kurama followed shortly behind, then Yusuke and Botan.

"Would you stop walking like that?" Botan said.

"I can't." Yusuke replied.

"Why not?" Botan asked.

"Because your panties are riding up my ass!" he replied, taking extra long strides.

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant everyone sat and waited for the food. The food came and Yusuke wolfed his down in two minutes flat, while Botan ate slowly and ladylike.<p>

"Something is very off here." Hiei said.

"Yeah, did something happen to you guys at the castle?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." both Yusuke and Botan replied.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked again.

"We said we're fine, Kuwabara! Get off the damn topic!" Yusuke shouted.

"Fine. Geez, you were you were right Urameshi, it is Botan's time of the month." Kuwabara joked.

Botan delivered a firm slap to his face, making the poor boy see stars.

"Urameshi! What did ya do that for!" Kuwabara whined.

"Oh, sorry Kazuma. I just… thought I saw a bug." Botan said.

"Hey, you deserved it. That's what you get for messing with me, idiot." Yusuke quipped, with a chuckle.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong with you two." Kurama said.

"We're fine." Yusuke and Botan said in unison.

"Well you two seem to be acting very strange today." Kurama said again.

"Hey fox-boy, why don't you mind your own damn business and get off our backs." Yusuke said.

"Hehehe… she doesn't mean that, do you _Botan_." Botan said, with a glare at Yusuke, who was now smelling his hair.

* * *

><p>They left the diner a little later and everyone went their separate ways; Botan and Yusuke stuck together.<p>

"So… how do we work this?" Yusuke asked.

"Simple: we stay at Genkai's until this thing blows over." Botan said.

Suddenly her expression changed.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"I have to… _go_." She whispered.

"You mean you gotta take a piss? This should be a riot!" He laughed.

"Oh, stop it and just be serious for once, I really have to go!" she said, jumping up and down with her legs folded.

Yusuke looked around until he spotted a grassy area.

"There's a bush, go do your business back there." He said.

Botan went as fast as she could and Yusuke stood waiting.

"Uh, Yusuke?" she called out.

"What is it?" he answered.

"I don't know what to do with it." She said.

He choked back laughter, putting his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop his outburst.

"Just point and release." He said "And give it two shakes afterwards, go over two and you're legally jacking off."

Botan swallowed loudly as she unzipped the passage to the unknown. She yelped as she pulled it out.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked, startled.

"N-n-nothing, nothing… it's fine." She quickly replied.

She stared at it. It was the first one she had ever seen and it just had to be Yusuke's.

"Come on, I don't got all night." Yusuke said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She said, almost cradling it as the well needed release shot out.

She re zipped the pants and turned to see Yusuke standing there with a grin.

"Impressive, right?" he said

"More like repulsive!" she exclaimed.

"What's so repulsive about my dick?" Yusuke asked.

"It looks like it's dying from lack of oxygen!" she yelled back.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does and if that's how they all look I never want to see another one again."

"You mean that was the first one you ever saw. I'm glad something good could come out of this shit." He laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This is not funny Yusuke!" she said.

"It so is! 600 year old virgin!"He laughed.

They quarreled all the way back to Genkai's that night.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of that? If ya got any ideas... at <strong>  
><strong>all... I'd be more than happy if you'd inbox me about them. *-*<strong>

**Ciao for now ;-p**


	5. The Truce

**Hey guys it's Peony with a new chapter, the usual Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YU YU HAKUSHO... or maybe i do...hmm... Nope! I don't... ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE TRUCE <span>**

They got to Genkai's temple shortly after, stopping at the door.

"Fix your hair!" Botan said, pulling the blue tresses back into its usual ponytail.

"And wipe that goofy smile off your face, I do not look like that!"

Yusuke smiled even wider, batting his lashes and putting his hands to his cheeks. Botan slapped him across the back of his head. Just then Genkai opened the front door.

"I thought I heard voices out here! Yusuke you dimwit, what did I tell you about that temper of yours!" she shouted, slapping Botan on the shoulder.

"Ow! It was his- her fault!" Botan protested with a whine.

"Quit your bitching and take a hit like a man!" Yusuke teased. "Serves you right for hitting a lady!"

Genkai stood and looked at them as they continued to argue.

"Shut up, _Botan_!" Botan shouted.

"You shut up, _Yusuke_!" he shouted back.

"Why don't the both of you shut up! I swear it's like you're a pair of four year olds." Genkai said, going back inside.

"You'd better watch your language Mr. 'I- can -say -whatever -I -like –because- I'm -the –great- Yusuke Urameshi -and -there's -nothing –you- can- do- about -it!'. If you keep using profanities everyone is going to realize something's wrong." Botan cautioned him saying.

"And you better watch who you go around bitch slapping. Not everyone takes lightly to that and I can't afford you getting into a fight and messing up my face." He replied.

"Because it's such an important face to society!" Botan said sarcastically.

"No, because I know you wouldn't like if anything were to happen to your body if I decide to butt into one of those fights, '_Yusuke'_." He replied, nonchalant.

Botan gasped, her hand automatically covering her mouth.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"You and I both know that I would. Come on Botan, you know me; the short tempered detective. I might even start a few fights in this body, indeed I would."(1) he said.

"Alright, alright, let's make a deal: I stop slapping people if you clean up your language and promise not to get in any fights." Botan said.

"Fine… I don't have to say 'bingo' do I?" he asked.

"No, but it would help a bit." Botan replied.

"Alright now lets get to bed, we've got school in the morning."

"Hell no, we don't! I am not going to school like this!" Yusuke protested with his arms folded.

"You're absent enough already and I'm not about to let you get expelled because of me." She said.

"Hell if I care, that just gives me more time to dedicate to the service of spirit world and my awesome boss Koenma." He said.

Botan looked at him for a few seconds. Then both of them began to laugh.

"Would you two shut up and go to bed already! It's late!" Genkai shouted.

"Sorry Genkai-san! We'll be quiet now!" Botan said.

"Cut the crap, Yusuke!" Genkai shouted.

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_: I really love Ruroni Kenshin, that I do 0_o_

_So what do you guys think? Leave comments Criticism, anything, I don't mind flames. Sorry it's not as funny as the previous chapters, there's some funny and very comprising situations with Yusuke and a certain youko… Keep reading…_


	6. The Morning Routine

Yep, I decided to update my fic today so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it… anyway here goes.

This episode contains:

_Confusion_

_Cold showers (because I just had to put it in)_

_Pervs_

_Confessions_

_And downright awkwardness_

Standard **DISCLAIMERS** apply.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MORNING ROUTINE<strong>

They both went to their respective rooms and went to bed, praying that this was all just a weird dream. The next morning Botan woke up to a surprising sight; her recently acquired appendage was stiff and projecting from her body. She shrieked, thinking that something was obviously wrong.

"Oh, what do I do?" she whimpered, trying to pat it down.

She ran to Yusuke's room (well, her original room before this mess) and pounded on the door. He opened it, barely awake.

"What could you possibly want this early?" he groaned, barely awake.

"It won't go down!" she whined, hitting the erection with a comb.

Yusuke stifled laughter, his face automatically turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"It's called a boner, it's a completely natural thing. Just take a cold shower and you should be fine." He said

"And if that doesn't work?" she asked, crossing her legs in discomfort.

"Then jerk off! Simple as that!" he replied, slamming the door in her face.

"I am not touching this thing with a long stick much less with my hand!" she shouted.

She turned around to see a very red faced Yukina staring at her and reflexively covered her crotch.

"Hi Yukina! How are you?" she asked, sidestepping uncomfortably.

"Oh, hello Yusuke, I did not know that you were awake. I am sorry if I disturbed you and Botan." She said, walking off.

"Uh, that's alright, I was just leaving." Botan replied, scratching the back of her neck and waddling away.

Genkai walked up to Yukina after a long stare at the sight.

"Why was the dimwit 'at attention'?" she asked, puzzled.

"He just came out of Botan's room" Yukina replied.

* * *

><p>Botan did exactly what Yusuke had said. She took three cold showers to try to get rid of her 'little problem', but they were to no avail.<p>

"Why me?" she whimpered, reaching her hand down to her groin area.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what she was about to do.

Meanwhile, in Botan's room, Yusuke was trying on underwear.

"Not bad, me likie," he said as he stood in front of a mirror.

"I do too,I wish I was seeing a bit more though." he heard a voice say.

He turned to see Kurama staring hungrily at him. He moved closer towards him and Yusuke backed up near to the point where he was sitting on Botan dresser.

"OH, it's you fox boy. You had me scared there for a moment." Yusuke said.

"Botan," Kurama said, moving even closer towards his best friend.

"Let's stop playing around now, we both know of how we feel about each other, it's time to act on our feelings."

"Uh, Kurama, I'm not… sure where you're going with this." Yusuke said, trying not to blow his cover.

"Oh come on Botan. I know you want to give in to me." Kurama replied, grabbing onto Yusuke hips.

He pulled Yusuke off the dresser and closer to him. Yusuke responded by kneeing him in the groin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DID YOU HIT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OR SOMETHING!" the spirit detective yelled as he grabbed a sheet to cover 'his' body.

"Perhaps I'm being too forward… or I might have misread the situation." Kurama said as he got up in slight discomfort.

A fierce blush crossed his face as he realized he was turned on by the uncharacteristically brash Botan.

"Could you leave now please, I'm trying to get dressed." Yusuke said, slowly.

"Sure, my apologies." Kurama said, leaving and closing the door.

Genkai came from around the corner.

"What's going on, you're the second one I'm seeing leave that room this morning." She said

"Who else left that room?" Kurama asked,

"My favourite idiot, and he didn't look satisfied, but then again, neither do you. Look, whatever you guys are doing is none of my business, but at least go somewhere that isn't my house to do it, please." Genkai said walking away.

Kurama's eyebrow raised quizzically as he stood there trying to process what Genkai just said. Did he lose his chance? Had he waited too long to speak up? It was all just weird to him. Just then, Yusuke popped out of the room.

"You're still here. Don't you have school to go to?" he asked the kitsune.

"Your concern flatters me, Botan, thank you for asking." Kurama said.

"It wasn't concern, I just want ya to leave already before I'm forced to knee ya in the balls again!" Yusuke said, stepping out in the blue girl's uniform of Sarayashiki Junior high.

"Fucking skirt! Why the fuck won't you fucking stay down!" he mumbled as he walked down the hall, pulling on the hem of the pleated skirt.

Just then, Botan walked out of Yusuke's room, buttoning the green jumpsuit. She ran into Kurama who had a confused look on his face. She blushed as she saw her secret crush in front of her.

"Hello Kurama." She said, nervously.

"Oh, hello Yusuke. How are things?" Kurama asked.

"Fine, how are you?" she asked.

"Perfect." He replied.

"Oh, and thank you for saving me yesterday, I really appreciate it." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Don't mention it." He replied feeling awkward and walking away.

Botan sighed as she watched him leave.

"I love you, Kurama." She whispered, but with his fox sense of hearing he couldn't miss it. He flinched and shook it off. Something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

><p><em>So whaddya guys think? Is it better than the last update? Worse? Spelling errors? Don't mind the OOCness, it's meant to be.<em>

_P.S.: I just love the thought of a pervy fox demon 0-0_


End file.
